Le prisonnier
by Nanthana14
Summary: ANTICIPATION AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : Thor et Gamora décident de pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire II pour endommager l'appareil et ralentir la progression de Thanos.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations cinéma**

 **Une autre petite scène qui pourrait prendre place quelque part dans Infinity War (oui je sais je suis tellement impatiente que j'en deviens obsédée !). Se déroule alors que Thor et Gamora décident de pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire II pour endommager l'appareil et ralentir la progression de Thanos. Promis, après je vais arrêter avec mes différents spéculations sur Infinity War ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour !**

 **...**

 _ **Le prisonnier**_

L'affrontement avec Thanos était à son paroxysme. Pour tenter de déstabiliser son armée, il avait été décidé que deux ou trois personnes allaient tenter de se glisser dans son appareil pour en faire sauter les réacteurs principaux. Perdre son vaisseau mère suffirait à entraîner une déroute qui pourrait leur permettre de faire vaciller le Titan Fou et peut-être même de le vaincre. Dés qu'il avait été question de choisir des volontaires, Thor s'était levé le premier, bien décidé à pénétrer dans l'appareil pour plusieurs raisons et Gamora, qui connaissait bien le fonctionnement des vaisseaux de son père avait décidé de l'aider. Grâce à la jeune femme, ils avaient réussis à pénétrer assez facilement dans le Sanctuaire. Mais Thor savait que c'était maintenant que le plus difficile allait commencer.

Après avoir habilement évité une patrouille, les deux intrus se glissèrent dans une petite salle qui abritait un poste de garde vide. Thor sourit et se dirigea droit vers l'ordinateur pour chercher des données pendant que Gamora surveillait discrètement le couloir. La jeune femme entendit le cliquetis des touches et se retourna vers son équipier.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je pense connaître le chemin.

\- Je ne cherche pas les réacteurs, lui répondit Thor.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Gamora en se rapprochant. Que faites-vous alors ?

\- Avant de tout faire sauter, je veux savoir où se trouve le quartier de détention, lui répliqua Thor sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- Le quartier de détention ? S'étonna une deuxième fois Gamora. Mais pourquoi ?

Thor frémit légèrement et se retourna vers Gamora.

\- Mon frère a donné le Tesseract à Thanos, il s'est jeté volontairement dans ses griffes pour tenter de sauver notre peuple… Il avait été l'un des émissaires quand il a attaqué la Terre avec les Chitauris mais là, il n'est plus avec ses généraux et…

\- Il est mort, répondit d'un ton ferme Gamora.

Thor sursauta et se retourna vers elle.

\- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose ?

\- Mon… Thanos ne supporte pas l'échec. Il a échoué une première fois, ce n'est pas en lui donnant par la suite qu'il a pu sauver sa vie. Ne cherchez pas votre frère… Il est mort…

\- Non… Je refuse de l'admettre, comme je refuse de faire sauter cet appareil sans m'assurer qu'il n'est pas à l'intérieur !

\- Nous ne…

\- Je vérifierais ! Quoi que vous en pensiez ! S'exclama Thor.

\- Si nous mettons en péril cette mission pour la vie d'une seule personne, nous en entraînerons la mort de millions d'autres.

\- Mais il est mon frère et… Il est tout ce qui me reste… Vous plus que quiconque j'avais espérer que vous comprendriez.

Gamora comprit l'allusion à Nébula et frémit en se rendant compte qu'elle aurait sans doute réagit comme Thor devant une telle situation, refusant d'abandonner sa sœur… L'asgardien détourna la tête et murmura.

\- Faites exploser l'appareil… Si je ne suis pas sortit tant pis.

\- Non, on va vérifier d'abord… Je connais votre frère et sa résistance… Il est assez fort pour être encore en vie…

...

Gamora et Thor passaient en revu les quartiers de détention et Thor commençait à se dire que sa partenaire avait raison. Thanos avait prit le Tesseract et ôté la vie à Loki malgré cela… Son cœur se serrait. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de n'avoir pas pu le sauver… Il était son petit frère… Sur le vaisseau sakaarien, avant l'apparition de ce monstre, ils s'étaient serrés dans les bras, se promettant d'être là l'un pour l'autre désormais, mais Thanos avait surgit et Thor… Thor n'avait pu sauver ni son frère, ni son peuple… Loki avait réussie à épargner les vies des asgardiens survivants et celle de son frère en offrant le Tesseract au Titan fou mais, il avait payé cet acte avec la sienne et cela le bouleversait. Thor était donc sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque la voix de Gamora l'appela.

\- Par ici !

Thor sursauta et couru rejoindre la jeune femme qui se tenait devant l'une des cellules. Elle n'ajouta pas un mot, mais Thor comprit et il fit exploser le boitier de contrôle avec un éclair qui jaillit de ses doigts. La porte s'ouvrit et il se précipita à l'intérieur. Un corps était étendu sur le dos au milieu de la petite salle… Un corps à la chevelure noire qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

\- Loki ! Hurla Thor en se précipitant au chevet de son frère.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui et ressentit une étrange intuition en ayant l'impression que son frère allait étrangement bien. Loki était semblable à lui-même, la peau pâle, les vêtements impeccables et les yeux clos. Sa main gauche était posée sur sa poitrine. Il ne semblait pas blessé et Thor posa une main sur son épaule comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

\- Loki !

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite et son frère pressa un peu plus fort son épaule.

\- Loki !

Ce dernier gémit douloureusement en entrouvrant les yeux. Thor sourit, heureux de le voir braquer son regard vert sur lui. Il avait eu si peur de ne plus jamais croiser ces yeux.

\- Loki !

Son jeune frère laissa échapper un léger gémissement et un frisson parcouru son corps pendant qu'il murmura.

\- Non… Laissez-moi…

Thor frémit, n'appréciant pas de sentir la faiblesse contenue dans la voix de son frère ni de le voir si confus.

\- Non, Loki. Regarde. C'est moi. Je suis venu te chercher…

\- Arrêtez, murmura Loki en pleurant presque en fermant les yeux… Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Laissez-moi…

\- Loki ! C'est moi Thor ! Ouvre les yeux… Je suis là…

\- Non, murmura le jeune homme en ouvrant quand même de nouveau les yeux… Je sais que vous êtes en train de me mentir… Je sais que vous avez tué mon frère… Je ne me laisserais plus prendre… Laissez-moi !

La voix de Loki se voulait ferme même si elle tremblait un peu et Thor comprit que les tortures que lui avaient infligés Thanos n'étaient pas que physique. Il lui sourit tout en masquant son inquiétude et caressa sa joue du revers de sa main.

\- Je suis ni Thanos, ni une illusion, je suis là petit frère…

\- Non… Murmura Loki.

\- Si, regarde…

Thor prit l'une des mains de son frère et la posa sur son visage. Loki frémit et laissa ses doigts redécouvrir le visage de la personne penchée au dessus de lui : ses cheveux courts, sa fine cicatrice au coin de la lèvre souvenir de leur enfance, le cache-œil noir qui le faisait tant ressembler à Odin, le grain de sa peau…. Son corps frémit et il murmura faiblement.

\- C'est bien toi ?

\- Oui petit frère, répondit Thor en glissant ses mains avec précaution sous son dos pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je suis venu te chercher… Ne brûle pas tes forces dans une illusion qui ne sert à rien… Laisse-moi voir…

Thor installa délicatement Loki dans ses bras, faisant reposer sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Laisse-moi voir, répéta-t-il avec douceur.

Loki laissa échapper un soupir et son image vacilla, révélant la réalité de son état. Thor frémit devant les vêtements lacérés imbibés de sang, devant la large coupure qui lui barrait la joue droite, devant sa peau si pâle qu'elle paraissait translucide, devant sa main plaquée sur une plaie profonde à la poitrine… une plaie qui continuait à saigner et sur laquelle Thor plaqua la main pour l'aider à la compresser. Loki se cabra doucement en gémissant et son frère le serra un peu plus fort contre lui tout en essayant de ne pas lui montrer combien il était touché et terrifié de le sentir aussi faible au creux de ses bras.

\- Je suis là… Tout va bien se passer… Je vais te sortir de là, Loki.

\- Non… Murmura le jeune homme. Quoi que tu fasses ici, tu ne peux m'emmener… Je suis trop faible… Je ne serais qu'un poids… Je suis content que tu sois là… Que tu comprennes que je ne t'ai pas trahi… pas cette fois, mais… Ne te fais pas tuer en tentant de me sauver.

Loki fini sa phrase en gémissant doucement et en luttant contre ses yeux qui se fermaient tout seul. Thor eu l'impression de le voir agoniser et murmura en réponse tout en tentant de ne pas laisser ses émotions le submerger.

\- Pour qui d'autres pourrais-je risquer ma vie si ce n'est pour mon petit frère ?

Il pressa avec affection, la joue de son frère, se sentant de plus en plus bouleversé par son état.

\- Quoi que tu dises, tu sais que j'ai raison...

\- Non, je ne t'abandonnerais pas... Je l'ai déjà bien assez fait... Alors pas cette fois !

\- Mais je… Murmura faiblement Loki.

\- Chutt… Pour une fois ne dis rien et laisse-moi prendre soin de toi…

Loki ne dit rien, plantant son regard dans celui de son frère qui le gratifia d'un sourire rempli d'affection.

\- Accroche-toi…

Ce fut à cet instant que Gamora s'agenouilla auprès des deux frères avec un air inquiet.

\- Ils arrivent. Quoi que nous fassions, nous ne pouvons plus rester ici ?

\- Gamora ? S'étonna Loki en découvrant le visage de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière le gratifia d'un regard et les souvenirs de la première captivité de Loki lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Oui… Tout va bien se passer.

Puis, elle braqua son regard sur Thor.

\- Il est temps de prendre une décision.

Thor hocha la tête et raffermit sa prise sur le corps de son frère avant de se relever en le tenant contre lui.

\- Pourriez-vous nous ouvrir le chemin ?

\- Oui, dit Gamora. Dépêchons-nous !

...

Les trois jeunes gens quittèrent le quartier de détention et se glissèrent dans les dédales des coursives du Sanctuaire. Au détour d'un couloir, Gamora qui était en tête, repoussa Thor dans un coin. Tous deux se turent, attendant le passage d'un groupe de soldats qui ne les remarqua pas puis Gamora se tourna vers le dieu du tonnerre.

\- Retournez au hangar principal à vaisseau. Choisissez une navette et activer notre com que je puisse pour vous retrouver.

\- Mais, attendez vous allez avoir besoin de moi et…

\- Il a perdu connaissance. Occupez-vous de lui.

Thor frémit et baissa la tête pour observer Loki qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Sa respiration était irrégulière et ses yeux clos. Gamora avait raison. Il n'allait pas bien.

\- Je pose les charges et je vous rejoins.

\- Soyez prudente.

\- Vous aussi…

Ce fut ainsi que les deux partenaires se séparèrent.

...

Thor traîna deux corps de soldats de Thanos, morts, qu'il abandonna dans un coin de la cale du vaisseau pour qu'ils ne soient pas repérés par les autres patrouilles, puis, il redescendit rapidement et couru à l'autre bout de la pièce pour retrouver son frère qu'il avait déposé à l'abri. Loki était toujours inerte. Thor ressentit un violent pincement au cœur en glissant ses mains sous lui pour le soulever et le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Allez petit frère… Encore un effort.

Thor retraversa le hangar et pénétra dans l'appareil. Il referma la porte et le traversa pour déposer délicatement Loki sur l'une des banquettes. Il fit en sorte qu'il soit confortable avant de se redresser pour courir au cockpit. Avec angoisse, il observa les commandes de l'appareil.

\- Ce n'est pas moi le mieux placé pour me trouver à cet endroit, marmonna Thor.

Ses yeux balayèrent le hangar et, à cet instant une explosion secoua le vaisseau. Thor frémit en comprenant que Gamora devait avoir réussi. Aussitôt, il s'assit derrière le manche et fit démarrer l'appareil. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit apparaître la jeune femme dans le hangar. Il décolla doucement en ouvrant la porte de la cale dans laquelle elle s'engouffra sous les coups de feu de ses ennemis. La porte se verrouilla et Thor fini de décoller pendant que Gamora le rejoint.

\- Plus vite ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Vous voulez peut-être ma place ?

\- C'est une idée ! Lui répliqua celle-ci en le poussant.

Thor la laissa faire, l'observant semer leurs poursuivants pendant que des explosions en chaines se produisaient à bord du Sanctuaire.

\- Une fois qu'ils furent hors de danger, Gamora sourit.

\- Je ne pensais pas que nous réussirions.

Elle attendit une réponse de Thor mais, remarqua qu'il avait quitté le cockpit. La jeune femme soupira et se leva. Elle retrouva son équipier à genoux devant la banquette sur laquelle il avait allongé son frère blessé.

\- Sa peau est brûlante, dit-il en entendant ses pas.

\- Ses blessures se sont infectées, répondit cette dernière en ouvrant certains placards.

Elle en sortit une trousse de secours qu'elle tendit à Thor.

\- Une fois sur Terre nous pourrons mieux prendre soin de lui. Essayons de le soulager.

Thor hocha la tête et lui prit la trousse de soin des mains en murmurant pour son frère inconscient.

\- Allez accroche-toi… Je sais que tu en es capable… Je vais t'aider…

Une fois qu'il eu ôté la tunique en lambeaux de son frère, Thor frémit en découvrant l'ampleur de ses blessures. Il était si mal en point et sa plaie plus profonde, à la poitrine, n'était pas jolie à voir. Thor prit des compresses pour nettoyer tout le sang en murmurant.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de n'avoir pas comprit plus tôt et de ne pas avoir pu te protéger… Tiens bon… Je t'en supplie…

Dans un silence pesant, Thor nettoya les plaies de son frère avant de lui faire plusieurs bandages. Il termina par la plaie à sa joue, bouleversé par la pâleur cadavérique de son visage. S'il ne percevait pas les faibles mouvements de sa poitrine, il aurait pu le croire mort et cela le bouleversait…

\- Je t'en prie… Je sais à quel point mon frère est fort… N'abandonne pas… Ne m'abandonne pas…

Comme une réponse à sa supplique, Loki gémit doucement et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent… Des yeux brillants et confus qui cherchèrent à comprendre ce qui se passait. La terreur des atrocités que lui avait fait subir Thanos revint le frapper d'un coup et il lutta pour se relever comme s'il tentait de s'échapper. Thor le vit paniquer et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le plaquer doucement sur la banquette en murmurant.

\- Non Loki ! Tout va bien… Tout va bien petit frère ! C'est moi ! Regarde ! C'est moi !

Semblant découvrir son frère pour la première fois, Loki trembla et murmura en luttant contre ses émotions.

\- Thor ?

\- Oui… Je suis là…

Thor pensait que sa présence aller suffire à l'apaiser, mais Loki se redressa en gémissant et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son frère qu'il serra contre lui. Surprit, Thor enroula les bras autours de sa poitrine en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Hey… Tout va bien…

\- Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait tué… Il m'a montré ta mort… C'était si réel…

Loki se mit à trembler et Thor le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Il voulait te faire du mal… te briser… Mais tu sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi facile à tuer.

\- J'étais si seul…

\- Tu ne l'es plus… Je suis là Loki…

\- J'avais si peur que tu ne comprennes pas que j'étais toujours de ton côté…

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir douté, dit Thor en le berçant doucement.

Il sentait bien toute l'émotion de son jeune frère et il voulait l'apaiser pour qu'il puisse prendre du repos et se sentir mieux.

\- Je t'avais tellement donné de raisons pour douter de moi par le passé, répondit doucement Loki en plaquant sa joue sur l'épaule de Thor.

\- C'est faux… Quand je regarde ce qui nous a amené à nous affronter, je me dis que… j'en suis responsable pour une grande partie… Tout ne vient pas de toi… Pardonne-moi petit frère de n'avoir jamais été le grand frère attentif dont tu aurais eu besoin…

\- C'est faux, tu l'as été…

\- Oui… Quand on était gosse… Mais j'ai fini par te laisser tomber et… d'une certaine manière… par te mépriser… Mais je suis là maintenant… Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je suis là…

Loki ne répondit rien, laissant sa joue fermement appuyé sur l'épaule de son frère, heureux d'entendre son cœur battre fort et régulier… heureux de sentir ses bras puissants le bercer doucement… Loki frémit et laissa ses yeux se fermaient. Il était épuisé et il avait mal mais, son frère lui disait que tout irait bien et il avait envie de le croire parce que Thor ne mentait pas… Ce n'était pas son genre… Il avait d'autres défauts mais pas celui-ci…

Thor resta à le tenir contre lui pendant de longues minutes avant de baisser les yeux sur son frère. Délicatement, il écarta deux mèches brunes et se rendit compte qu'il venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Thor fut touché mais en même temps inquiet. Ce n'était pas la meilleure position pour ses blessures. Il allait le reposer doucement sur la banquette lorsque Gamora, qu'il avait presque oublié, murmura.

\- Si vous saviez comme il a espéré ce moment, la première fois où il a été fait prisonnier par mon père…

Thor tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui poursuivit.

\- Il souffrait… Il respirait à peine mais il espérait tant vous voir venir le sauver pour se blottir dans vos bras…

\- Je serai venu… Si j'avais su qu'il était en vie quelque part, je serai venu… Je m'en voulais tellement de n'avoir pas pu le retenir… De n'avoir pas pu attraper son poignet… Ce jour là, sur le Bifrost, j'ai compris qu'il allait lâcher une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne le fasse et mon cœur a dû cesser de battre en comprenant que je ne pourrais pas le sauver… Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé… Malgré ce qu'il croit être… Il est mon petit frère et ça rien ne pourra le changer…

\- C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes porté volontaire ? C'était moins pour faire exploser ce vaisseau que pour le sauver ?

\- Je l'ai déjà tellement abandonné… Pour une fois je voulais agir comme un grand frère…

\- Tu as toujours été mon grand frère, susurra Loki en se réveillant doucement.

Thor sourit et baissa les yeux pour poser une main sur sa joue.

\- Hey… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- J'ai ressentit tes émotions…

\- J'ai tellement travaillé pour ne pas en avoir…

\- J'en avais pour deux, murmura Loki un peu amusé de voir son frère avouer ses défauts.

\- C'était bien le problème, lui répondit Thor sur le même ton amusé en l'allongeant doucement sur la banquette.

Gamora lui tendit une couverture dont il recouvrit le corps affaibli de son jeune frère qui trembla légèrement.

\- Ferme les yeux et prends du repos… Il nous faudra quelques heures avant de rentrer.

Loki hocha doucement la tête et tendit l'une de ses mains à son frère. Thor sourit et se laissa tomber assis à côté de la banquette contre laquelle il s'appuya avant de serrer doucement la main de Loki.

\- T'en fais pas… Je reste vers toi…


End file.
